


I just wanna know if you will let me be your world

by katsukiy



Series: tumblr prompts [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Life, Morning Cuddles, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukiy/pseuds/katsukiy
Summary: Viktor sighs dramatically, as his fingers skim up and down Yuuri's spine, counting the vertebrae. “You have a cute nose, soft hair, and a tragic lack of self awareness. I am but a mere, balding jewel at your arm, but you’re the main dish, the one the eyes are drawn to!”





	I just wanna know if you will let me be your world

When Yuuri rolls over that morning, he expects the relief of the already cold spot Viktor has left to go and prepare breakfast. What he doesn’t expect is to find the very firm pecs of his husband, still warm from sleep, aligned precisely with the tip of his nose.

“Hi,” Viktor says, and when Yuuri looks up he can see his pretty lips bowed in a smile.

Yuuri doesn’t hide his surprise, but he can’t help himself not to grin back.

“Hi,” he echoes, albeit a little questioningly, and Viktor’s fingers start moving down the slope of his back, drawing fluttery little circles. Yuuri keeps smiling, presses his face to the pale skin in front of it.

“Didn’t feel like getting up,” Viktor confesses readily.

(It doesn’t happen often, because Viktor has a well-oiled routine he sticks to, which involves getting up at ass o’ clock in the morning to have an “energizing” - his words - run with Makka before taking a cold shower. Yuuri has fit into it easily, demanding to be awaken only when such ministrations are well but done. Viktor’s used to slip into the kitchen barefoot and make breakfast, only to see a sleep mussed Yuuri peeking out from the doorframe not a lot later, his nose scrunched up delightedly at the sweet smell of pancakes invading the apartment. But when Viktor takes it easy, ignores his instincts and stays to cuddle, those are Yuuri’s favourite times. He’s grateful for every moment.)

Yuuri hums his approval directly against Viktor’s pec, wiggles closer to tangle their legs together. Viktor sleeps naked, so it’s no surprise when Yuuri’s fingers land on his pointy hipbone, and Viktor doesn’t even flinch when he wraps them around it.

“I love you,” Viktor tells him, the words never coming out the same even when their significance never changes. This time it’s soft, just like his index playing with the baby hair at his nape, but also a little wondrous, breathy with feeling.

Yuuri tips his head up to look at him when he says it back, watches Viktor’s expression morph and soften like molten chocolate, warm and sweet and terribly enticing.

“You’re so pretty,” he adds, just to hear him laugh, and Viktor does, trills in that wonderfully abashed way he still gets whenever the compliments come from him.

“Silly,” Viktor replies, but very seriously “you’re obviously the prettiest one.”

It’s Yuuri’s turn to laugh. Of course, it’s not true. Viktor has decided to let his hair grow back again, and ties it in a still short braid every night before going to bed. In the mornings, little silver tufts of it inevitably slip out, making him look like a renaissance painting. The softness of the messy hairdo in contrast with the very light stubble dotting his diamond cut cheekbones ends up being, unsurprisingly, unfairly devastating.

“Haven’t we agreed that you shouldn’t lie to me even if it’s for my sake?” Yuuri taps a mindless rhythm on his husband’s hip, amused because it’s not the first time they’ve had this same conversation.

Viktor’s gasp wouldn’t be unfit in a Spanish soap opera. “I would never lie to you!”

They share a chuckle, and Yuuri is ready to let it go for some comfortable silence, except Viktor doesn’t seem to be on the same train of thought.

“You have the most soulful eyes I’ve ever had the pleasure to see,” he says, intently.

Yuuri doesn’t have the heart to hide his blush. It’s not like Viktor has never waxed poetry about his eyes before, but he can’t help the fluttery feeling in his stomach every time he does. “Stop,” he begs, as Viktor continues “You’re so determined, and you always train so hard to surpass your achievements and to make yourself better. And you’re so humble about it, even if I can tell you’re getting better at realizing your own worth.”

All of this is said in such a matter of fact tone, Yuuri can’t do anything but hide his face again into Viktor’s skin and fume with embarrassment.

“Those are not physical attributes, they don’t make you _pretty_ ,” he mumbles, quite petulantly, and Viktor tuts.

“Yes they do,” he argues, nonsensically. Yuuri can’t see it, but he knows Viktor’s eyes are twinkling with glee now. “You have a great butt,” Viktor concedes, after what seems like a hard debate with himself.

“Still not the definition of pretty,” Yuuri says, this time only to be difficult.

Viktor sighs dramatically, as his fingers skim up and down his spine, counting the vertebrae. “You have a cute nose, soft hair, and a tragic lack of self awareness. I am but a mere, balding jewel at your arm, but you’re the main dish, the one the eyes are drawn to!” he declares.

“What.” Yuuri forgets to be embarrassed because he’s too busy gaping. But when he looks at Viktor, mockery is just five percent of his expression, and the rest is pure conviction. That doesn’t stop him from pouting. “Shut up, you’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life.”

Almost in slow motion, a wicked smile takes place on Viktor’s face at his very heartfelt confession. “ _Yuuri_ ,” he tells him “This really calls for raspberries.” He blinks. “On the tummy.”

That’s enough to set Yuuri literally on fire, because he rolls away with unreachable speed and shrieks while Viktor makes grabby hands at his love handles.

“Stay away from me!” is the last thing he hears before Yuuri has disappeared. There’s padding of bare feet running on the corridor’s floor and stopping in the kitchen, where a cheery “boof” and cooing indicates Yuuri must have found Makka. Viktor flops back on the mattress and lets himself laugh loudly.

The nonsensical endearments coming from the kitchen stop abruptly. “Did you do all _that_ just to make me get up?” Yuuri doesn’t scream, because he knows Viktor can hear him anyway.

As a way of reply, Viktor just keeps laughing.

“I take back everything!” Yuuri raises his voice then, indignantly “Makka is the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life, and you wouldn’t even hold a candle to that. Right, Makka? Who’s the prettiest boy? That’s right, it’s you! Not your villainous, balding other dad-”

“I’ll put extra syrup in your pancakes if you tell the truth,” Viktor calls out, then, and he can hear Yuuri’s small gasp of betrayal from there. He closes his eyes and puffs out a last, breathy laugh, before pushing off the bed with a large, large smile. He has pancakes to make.

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: "pure domestic bliss ft: pretty boy Viktor and the always beautiful Yuuri?"  
> As usual, I got creative- ahem.  
> The title comes from "Pretty Girl" by Hayley Kiyoko because of reasons.
> 
> Yuuri'll refuse to take back what he said but he also _will_ have his extra syrup. He hates losing so so much, but with Viktor is a really easy win from the start. They'll probably make some small dog pancakes for the best boy Makka, too.
> 
> weeps I love their love so much;; I'm back from a forced hiatus because of real life but I have things planned //drum rolls  
> As usual, you can prompt me @[tumblr]() and/or scream with me about yoi, my heart is always open.  
> The weather's so hot??? Bloody hell. But every kudo and comment will be like a glass of cold, blissful water (wink).  
> 


End file.
